


An' It Harm None, Do What Ye Will - DCJ Big Bang 2017

by kuwlshadow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Illustrations, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 06:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10848486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwlshadow/pseuds/kuwlshadow
Summary: People are disappearing into a forest outside a small town in northern Michigan, and they aren’t coming back out. When Sam and Dean question the locals, they’re told all kinds of tales about the different fae folk who live in the woods, and nearly all of them could be responsible. In the end, they have no choice but to go into the forest themselves.The trees speak. Pixies giggle at them from sunbeams and mutated fae attack without warning, and the forest won’t let them leave. The only safe place is the home of a pair of witch twins who save them from a kelpie, but even their protections might not be enough to keep the forest out.Notes: I've worked with author several times.  It has always been a pleasure.  Check out their story.





	An' It Harm None, Do What Ye Will - DCJ Big Bang 2017

**Author's Note:**

> These illustrations were created for the DCJ big bang story, [An' It Harm None, Do What Ye Will](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10777683/chapters/23905326), by author Intotheruins. It's an awesome story! Check it out!!

  



End file.
